The World According to Sara
by MegaKitty
Summary: West wing events up to the shooting from the pov of Sara Lyman


THE WORLD ACCORDING TO SARA Sara Lyman's view of West Wing events. 

Author's note: Sara is fifteen

Disclaimer: Sara is the creature of my own warped brain. Everything else belongs to Aaron Sorkin

"Baby pictures," Zoey moaned as they made their way out of Newseum in Rosslyn Virginia. Sara laughed. Zoey could say whatever she wanted about President Bartlet but Sara thought he had done an incredible job. Everytime she heard the President speak she could see what it was that had made her father leave a secure position with Senator Hoynes and join the Bartlet campaign. She glanced behind her where her father was speaking with Charlie Young. He turned and caught her eye. He smiled and waved. She waved back. She saw him say something to Charlie and then turn and head back into the building. Charlie hurried up to them.  
"Your dad forgot his cell phone," he told her. "He said go on ahead back with everyone he'll meet you at the White House." Sara nodded.  
"He used your stuff," she said. Earlier that day Charlie had read a report from the center of policy alternatives and something had stuck with him. He'd been afraid to bring it to the president but Zoey had thought he needed a little push so had mentioned it to her father. Charlie beamed with pride.  
"So I was right," Zoey said to her boyfriend. Sara shook her head and let the two of them argue. It had been an incredible day for the Bartlet administration. Two potential disasters had occurred early on in the day, both of which had had positive outcomes. The shuttle Columbia, which Toby's brother was on had been unable to get the hatch open and a pilot had crashed in the Iraqui desert. Before leaving for Newseum they had told her that the pilot was okay and during the President's speech she had seen Leo give the President some kind of signal. She figured that it was an all clear for the shuttle because the President had smiled. She also seen Toby with a happy expression which could only mean good things. Gina met them at the door. They were walking out to the car, Zoey and Charlie half chatting half arguing. Sara glanced at Gina.  
"Gina?" she said to the Secret Service agent.  
"I saw something," the agent said to no one. Sara felt something drop into the pit of her stomach. She followed Gina's glance up to the ninth story window. She was reacting instantly.  
"GUN!" Gina shouted, Sara was already grabbing Charlie and shoving him to the ground. All around her she heard gunshots. She raised her eyes just enough to see secret service agents piling on top of the President and shoving him into the car. She saw Gina shove Zoey into another car. Leo was shoved into a third car. She kept her head down until all shots had ceased.  
"Are you all right?" Charlie's voice said in her ear. She nodded. Charlie helped her to her feet.  
"We just got shot at," Sara said, running a hand through her hair. "You sure you're all right?" Charlie asked. She nodded.  
"I'm fine," she said.  
"Thanks for that," he said. She nodded.  
"I knew Gina'd tackle Zoey, but the secret service..."  
"I owe you," Charlie said.  
"Sara! Charlie!" Sara whipped around and saw Sam hurry toward her. She was relieved to see her father's oldest friend unharmed. Sam, Leo, Toby, CJ, Charlie, Donna, Zoey, and even the President were her family. Her parents had met in college, had a brief fling, and her mom had wound up pregnant with her. For the first twelve years of her life her mom had raised her by herself in a one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. They'd been walking back to their apartment when out of nowhere a cab had come barreling at them. Michelle had shoved her daughter out of the way and taken the full impact. Killed instantly they said. That first meeting between her and her father had been awkward to say the least. It had taken a long time for them to build any kind of relationship. He was heavy into politics and didn't have much time to give her. She'd been sent to Connecticut to be raised by her gram and granpa Lyman. Her father came to see her whenever he could, and he called her everyday. When her grandfather died, her father had brought her to live with him permananently. They had become very close in the last few years since Bartlet took office. Suddenly, she realized that she hadn't seen her father.  
"Sam where's my dad?" she shouted.  
"He was behind us," Sam said. "Are you all right?" She didn't answer. She had to find her dad. She needed to know he was safe. "Dad!" she yelled breaking away from Sam.  
"I need a doctor!" she heard Toby yell. She turned and saw Sam, CJ, and Charlie running toward Toby. Toby was kneeling on the ground cradling someone in his arms. She felt like she was moving through a bog as she made her way toward them. Her heart froze as she saw her father.  
"Dad!" she screamed. Sam tried to hold her back but she shoved him away from her and dropped to her knees beside her father.  
"Dad," she said grabbing his hand. There was so much blood. He'd been shot in the stomach. He stared up at her with wide vacant eyes.  
"Dad," she whimpered, "oh god Daddy"  
"Sara," Josh choked out reaching up and touching her cheek.  
"I'm here Daddy," she said. Several paramedics pushed their way through the crowd.  
"Miss," one of them said to her, "you need to let us work. We need you to back up." She ignored them. She held tightly to her father's hand as he was loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. She sat holding his hand as an IV was put in and a mask placed over his face. "Stay with me, Daddy. Don't leave me." Oh God, she thought. Don't let me lose them both. All around her they were shouting things. Collapsed Lung, pulmonary artery. She saw the bright lights of the ER. Apparently, the President was here as well. Oh, god the president too. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders.  
"Let him go, honey," Sam said pulling her away. She wouldn't, couldn't let go of his hand. Toby took her hands and gently pried her hands off her father's.  
"Let them do thier job kiddo." Her head was spinning. How the hell did this happen? She looked down at her hands. They were covered with blood. Her father's blood. Suddenly she felt her stomach turnover onto itself. She broke away from Sam and rushed down the hall. She barely made it into the restroom stall before her stomach tossed up the pizza she and Zoey had eaten for dinner earlier that evening. When her stomach had emptied itself she sat on the floor of the restroom and cried.  
"Oh god," she gasped. "Please don't take him from me. I can't lose him. Not both of them"  
"Sara," she heard a gentle voice. She turned around and saw the First Lady there.  
"Dr. Bartlet," she whispered wiping her eyes. The First Lady gathered her into her arms and let her cry against her shoulder.  
"I can't lose him Dr. Bartlet. Not now."  
"There are doctors with him. They're good doctors. They'll do everything that they can for him." Sara cried till she had no tears left.  
"Come on, honey," the first lady said. "Let's get you off this cold floor." The First Lady guided her over to the sink and helped her wash the blood off her hands. She wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulder and guided her down the hall.  
"How's the President?" she asked. She'd forgotten that the President, Zoey's father, had also been shot.  
"He's gonna be all right," the First Lady said. "He'll be out of it for awhile but he's gonna be fine." She was guided into a room where she saw Donna seated in a chair, a look of shock and dismay on her face. She looked up as Sara entered the room.  
"Sara," she said jumping up and pulling her into a tight hug. She had adored her father's assistant since the first time she met her. How many times had she sat with Donna in her father's office chatting till all hours, while her father was out doing whatever he was doing. Her father would come in and find them talking, and Donna would guiltily jump up and get back to work. She knew that her dad never minded though, no matter how he lectured her about taking up Donna's time.  
"Thank God you're safe." Sara clung to Donna feeling safe in the other woman's arms. They sat together in the waiting room, not speaking. She sat with her head on Donna's shoulder, thinking about her father. He had to be all right he just had to be. She'd been so happy the day he told her she was going to live with him permanately...

Flashback

_She couldn't believe Grandpa Noah was gone. Even when he'd been diagnosed with cancer, he hadn't let it beat him. She always thought that there wasn't anything that her grandfather couldn't overcome. She sat on the swing that Grandpa had hung from the big oak in the back yard. Everyone else was in the house. Eating, chatting, trying to comfort her Grandma. "Hey kid." Her heart jumped as she heard a familiar voice. "Daddy!" she cried jumping off the swing and running to her father. She threw her arms around him and breathed in his scent. It was so familiar and made her feel so safe.  
"I missed you," she said into his shoulder.  
"I missed you too." She took his arm and they sat on the porch together.  
"I heard that Bartlet won the democratic nomination," she said. She'd been following the campaign ever since Josh told her that he was leaving Hoynes to join the Bartlet campaign. She hadn't understood why he would do it, since Hoynes was the party favorite and Bartlett was polling in the single digits. But something about the way her dad talked about Bartlet had made her believe he was absolutely doing the right thing. "Yeah," he said. "he came to the airport you know. He was supposed to be giving his acceptance speech but he took the time to come the airport and talk to me"  
"He sounds like a wonderful man"  
"He is." They talked about nonconsequential things for a long time, neither of them wanting to talk about what they were really thinking.  
"God, I should have been here," Josh finally said.  
"He understood," Sara said. "He knew what you were doing was important"  
"More important than my father"  
"He was so proud of you. He talked about you to everyone. The neighbors got so sick of hearing about "Noah's boy Joshua"  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Really." Josh hugged her.  
"Thanks kiddo. I needed to hear that." They slowly made thier way back into the house.  
"So how's Connecticut treating you kid"  
"It's okay," she said. "Not as exciting as Washington must be"  
"Well, I've been talking to your Grandma. It's completely up to you of course, but I'd like you to come live with me in Washington." Sara stopped walking.  
"Come live with you"  
"I understand if you don't want to leave Connecticut. I'll be busy with the campaign of course but"  
"Yes!" she shouted. "Yes I want to live with you. I want that more than anything..."_

End Flashback

The next few months her life had been somewhat complicated. After Bartlet had won the election though, she had settled into a comfortable lifestyle. She'd had her father, she'd had friends, it was great. Now her life was in ashes. She looked at her watch. Had she only been here two hours. It felt like two years. Was it only a few hours ago that her life had been great. She thought back to earlier that day...

Flashback

_"Sara!" Sara turned and saw Zoey coming toward her followed as always by Gina Toscano.  
"Hey," she said. "What's going on"  
"Come with us tonight," Zoey said.  
"What"  
"My dad's making me go to Rosslyn tonight. Come with us." Sara knew about the conference the President was speaking at that night of course.  
"Why would I come with you? Just because your dad's torturing you doesn't mean I have to join in"  
"Come on, please go with us. You know that my dad's gonna mention me and the camera's gonna focus on me and I'm gonna be totally humiliated"  
"See you already know the outcome. What do you need me for"  
"Emotional support"  
"You've got Charlie for that"  
"Charlie's being an ass right now"  
"The report"  
"Yeah," Zoey said. "he's being such a chicken. So I mentioned it to my dad and now Charlie's all mad at me"  
"I've gotta go see my dad," Sara said.  
"So will you come with us"  
"Maybe," Sara said hurrying down the hall toward her dad's office.  
"Hey Donna," she greeted her dad's assistant. The tall slender blonde looked up from what she was doing and smiled at her.  
"Hey sweetie," she said. "Your dad's with Leo right now. He should be back soon"  
"Cool. How's it going around here"  
"Hectic. We're trying to get ready for the conference tonight, we've got a pilot down in the Iraqui desert, and the space shuttle Columbia didn't land last night. Toby's going nuts"  
"Why's Toby going nuts over Columbia"  
"His brother's on the shuttle." Sara winced. She'd always found Toby a little gruff but she was sure this had to be torture for him.  
"Hey kid," her dad said coming down the hall. He hugged her briefly and went into his office.  
"What's wrong?" she asked going into his office and closing the door behind her.  
"Nothing," he said. "I'm fine"  
"Okay," she said. Obiviously he was lying but his body language said very clearly that he did not want to talk about it.  
"Where's your chair?" she asked as she noticed her father had not sat down.  
"In the shop," he said.  
"Why"  
"The wheels were loose"  
"You can't fix a loose wheel with a screwdriver"  
"Donna's friend Curtis needed the work"  
"Oh," Sara said. "Zoey asked me to come tonight"  
"To Rosslyn"  
"Yeah. Her dad's making her come tonight and she wants me to come too. Is it okay"  
"Sure," he said.  
"Dad what's wrong?" He sighed.  
"I shot my mouth off with Hoynes. Leo's upset with me"  
"What did you say"  
"I said if the pilot"  
"The one in the Iraqui desert"  
"Yeah, I said if we got him back the President's ratings would go up five points"  
"And Leo's offended"  
"The guy fought in Vietnam. If the Iraquis find this guy they'll torture him. The president's putting up a brave front but if he has to call this guys parents... God what was I thinking!" Sara didn't know what to tell him. She was reminded of another time when her father had shot his mouth off. He'd been baited by a woman named Mary Marsh with the Christian League and he'd risen to the bait and the President had been furious. But the President had not fired Josh. It probably had more to do with the fact that the President had been pissed off about his granddaughter recieving a Raggedy Ann doll with a knife stuck through its throat by a group called the Lambs of God.  
"Well at least you didn't announce that the President has a secret plan to fight inflation." Her father glared at her.  
"Are you going to throwing that in my face for the rest of my life?" he asked her. She grinned. She and Donna had a good laugh fest when she told Sara about Josh telling the press corp that the President had a secret plan to fight inflation.  
"I plan on it," she said. Josh shook his head.  
"Between you and Donna..." He didn't finish because there was a knock on the door. Donna poked her head in.  
"The pilot's okay," she said.  
"He's okay"  
"Yep, the rescue mission went off without a hitch"  
"Fantastic!" Josh said grabbing Sara and twirling her around.  
"The motorcade's leaving for Rosslyn. You gotta go"  
"On my way," he said. "You coming?"  
"Yup," Sara said grabbing her backpack. They made their way out to the car's. Sara spotted Zoey getting in the car with her father.  
"SARA!" she shouted guesturing to her. "Go ahead," Josh said. Sara kissed his cheek and hurried to catch up with Zoey..._

End Flashback

It was the last time she spoke to him. Oh, God would it be the last time she would ever speak to him? She heard them talking around her. "...President not the target...West Virginia White Pride...Charlie and Zoey...body count"  
"Sara." She glanced up and saw the President standing in front of her.  
"Mr. President," she said. She knew she should stand up but she just didn't have the strength.  
"Sir, shouldn't you be resting"  
"I'll rest in a bit. I came to see how you were"  
"I'm not that good sir," she said. "That's okay Sara. It's okay." Sara rubbed her eyes.  
"Is it true what their saying? Charlie was the target"  
"I'm afraid it is true." Sara felt nauseous again. How could some people be so hateful of someone just because of their skin color.  
"From what Charlie told me, you saved his life"  
"I was just reacting sir," she said. "I saw the gun and I just grabbed him and hit the ground"  
"You followed your instincts," he said. "Your instinct was to protect someone you care about. Josh will be very proud of you when he hears"  
"If he hears"  
"Don't think like that, Sara. We have to think positive. It's the best thing you can do for him right now"  
"Thank you sir," she said. "Now you better go rest, or you'll have to deal with the First Lady. And I'm sure you don't want that." The President nodded and allowed a nurse to escort him back to bed. Sara needed to walk. She left the waiting room and went out into the hall. For hours she paced up and down the hall. She didn't know what to feel. They were after Charlie. Her father was fighting for his life because Zoey and Charlie were dating. She wasn't mad. She didn't blame them, she truly didn't. God, it just wasn't fair. Why did so many bad things have to happen? Her mom, her grandfather, now her father. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Charlie. Until she ran straight into him.  
"Oh Sara," he said. "Sorry I didn't see you." He moved past her not looking at her.  
"Charlie," she called. He stopped and turned. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"God Sara," he said. "It's my fault. It's all my fault"  
"Don't say that," she said. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault but the men who pulled the trigger Charlie. You didn't shoot my dad"  
"You saved my life. You pulled me down. You saved my life and your dad"  
"Charlie, listen to me. This is not your fault. The President doesn't blame you, my father won't blame you, and I don't blame you"  
"Well, I blame me." Sara shook her head as Charlie walked away. She'd seen the look in his eye before. It was the same look that had been in her dad's eye when Grandpa died. She'd seen it again about a year ago. Zoey had been in town seeking off campus housing and the President had had everyone over for chili...

Flashback

_She'd arrived at the White House an hour ago. Everyone had come up to the residence except her dad. When she'd asked CJ where he was she said he was down in his office and she should go see him. The way CJ said it had her concerned. Now as she headed to his office she could hear music playing. She pushed the door to his office open and stepped inside. He was standing by the window. She could see the outline of his profile. She didn't look a thing like her mother. Michelle Witmire had had a round face, dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Michelle used to tell her that she was the spitting image of her father and looking at him now she realized just how true it was. Dark brown hair, though hers was straight and his curly, dark eyes, oval face, pale skin. "Dad?" she said. He turned and gazed at her.  
"Hey, honey," he said.  
"Are you all right?" she asked. He sighed.  
"Your aunt Joanie used to play this song all the time." Sara was not expecting this. She knew that her father had a sister who had been killed in a fire when they were kids. But why her father was bringing her up now, she had no idea.  
"Ave Maria," she said. "It's a beautiful piece of music"  
"She wanted to be a conductor. She used to stand in her room and wave her arms around like she was conducting"  
"Dad, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"  
"I was given a card that tells me where to go in the event of a nuclear attack. No one else got one. Not Sam, not Toby, not CJ, not Donna..."  
"And you feel guilty because if we get attacked by a nuclear bomb, they'll die and you'll live."  
"It's not just that," he said. Sara stared at him for a long time trying to figure him out.  
"They told you that you couldn't take me into the shelter or wherever they're gonna take you. You'd have to leave me outside to get killed."  
"How can they ask me this? How can they ask me to leave my daughter behind. I already did that once."  
"What do you mean?" He sat down and put his head in his hands.  
"There's a reason your mom didn't tell me about you. She knew that my life was politics. She didn't want you to get caught up in all that"  
"So let me ask you this. If mom hadn't died you probably never would have known I existed right"  
"Most likely," he said.  
"Okay," she said. "Now, if you never knew about me would it change the fact that if a nuclear bomb went off I would be dead"  
"Do you have a point"  
"I'm saying that being alive is nothing to feel guilty about. You think I didn't feel guilty when mom died. She pushed me out of the way so I could live. Feeling guilty about living is an insult to the dead..."_

End Flashback

Her father, she found out later had given back the card. When he told her about it, he said that he wanted to be with friends and his daughter in the bad times, and celebrate with them in triumph. If there was one thing she respected about her father, it was that he stuck by his friends. She saw it everyday, especially when the truth about Leo's alcoholism had come out. She'd been shocked when she found out...

Flashback

_She sat cross legged on the sofa watching the news. Lillienfield was all over the place. God, that guy was a jackass.  
"One in three staffers," she scoffed. She changed the channel. There was an announcement about the nominee for superior court judge.  
"Roberto Mendoza," she remarked. "That's a shock. Wonder how dad feels about this after all that time he put into Harrison?" She heard the sound of her father coming in at that moment.  
"Medoza?" she asked comiing into the kitchen.  
"Yep," he said with a triumphant smile.  
"After all that work into Harrison?"  
"Halfway through the process we realized that we picked the wrong guy."  
"Mendoza's a gutsy move."  
"People like guts."  
"Yeah they do," she said with a smile. "So what's the deal with Lillienfield?" Josh sighed.  
"We're looking into it. And when I say we I mean me."  
"You have to question people about whether or not they use drugs? Boy it sucks to be you."  
"Yeah. By the way if I ever find out you use drugs I'll kill you."  
"Noted. Is this about Leo?" Her dad looked at her in surprise.  
"What do you know about Leo?_"  
_"He's a recovering alcoholic. Grandpa told me when you went to work for him. He had no problem with it, but he was afraid it was gonna come out."  
"There's more to it than booze. There were pills too." Sara sat down on the couch with a thump.  
"Pills?"  
"Valium," Josh said.  
"Oh my god," she said. "There's gonna be trouble isn't there?"  
"Probably," he said.  
"What are you gonna do?" she asked him.  
"Whatever I have to," he said. "I'm not gonna let some cheap hack take Leo down."_

End Flashback

He'd been willing to do anything to help Leo. In the end they'd put an important piece of educational legislation in a drawer to get him off the hook. She walked down the hall to the glass window that looked into the operating room. Her father's chest had been cracked open and they were trying to repair his artery. "Sara," she heard Sam's voice next to her.  
"I feel so helpless," she said. "I know," he said. "What'll happen to me," she said. "If he dies, what'll happen to me. Grandma can't take care of me? It's terrible to think about this but"  
"He made me your guradian," Sam said. "After he brought you to live with him permanently he asked me to be your guradian if anything ever happened to him." Sara nodded.  
"No offense but I'm kind of hoping I never have to live with you"  
"I don't blame you. I'm a slob, I can't cook worth a lick, and you know I never put DVD's back in the right boxes"  
"Quit trying to make me laugh," she said. "He's been there for me everytime I needed him since I was ten years old. He helped me with my math homework, he taught me how to drive, he took me shopping for a prom dress. He canceled a huge meeting on the hill so he could take me out for ice cream when my first boyfriend broke my heart." She smiled slightly at the memory. Roger Taylor, captain of the wrestling team had broken up with her in the school cafeteria in front of everyone. She'd been so humiliated that she'd locked herself in a stall of the girl's restroom and refused to come out until everyone else had left...

Flashback

_Her life was over. She could never show her face at school again. She'd given Roger the best two months of her life only to have him dump her in front of the whole school. She sat in the stall with a pile of tear soaked toilet paper on her lap. She jumped as there was a knock on the stall.  
"Sara?"  
"Dad?" she sniffled. "What are you doing here?"  
"Zoey called me. She told me about Roger. Said you've been in there for two hours."  
"Well if the captain of the wrestling team dumped you in front of the entire school you'd sit in the bathroom for two hours too."  
"He dumped you in front of the entire school?"  
"MM hmm," she said grabbing more toilet paper. "After I caught him making out with Darcy Hamilton."  
"Who's Darcy Hamilton?" "This skanky cheerleader with bleached blonde hair, big boobs, and the IQ of a cheerio."  
"Oh that creep. Where is he I'm gonna beat him up."  
"You can't beat him up Daddy."  
"Sure I can. I mean sure it'll end up on Hard Copy, "Deputy Chief of Staff clobbers high school student." However, it'd be worth it."  
"You can't beat him up Daddy, he's the captain of the wrestling team, he'd kick your ass."  
"Yeah I suppose getting my ass kicked by a high school student would probably make me lose a little credibility with the Senate. Not to mention that CJ would throttle me." Sara couldn't help laughing just a little.  
"Will you please come out of there?"  
"No, I look horrible."  
"I bet you don't."  
"You'll lose."  
"I'll take the risk." Sara sighed and stood up. She slid open the lock and stepped out. Her dad wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
"Look at this," he said turning her so that she was looking at the mirror.  
"I look awful," she said. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara was running, and her hair was a mess.  
"That's not what I see," Josh said. "Look again. I see a pair of big brown eyes, a great big brain, and a beautiful heart. What kind of schmuck would pick Darcy Hamilton over this?"  
"Thanks Daddy," she said hugging him again.  
"Come on," he said.  
"Where are we going? I thought you had a meeting on the hill today."  
"I had Donna cancel it."  
"You canceled a meeting with two of the most powerful Republicans in the country because I got dumped."  
"Yep. Now I'm not an expert on what to do when a woman gets dumped, but from listening to Donna and CJ I do believe ice cream is neccessary..."_

End Flashback

"He's the best, Sam. What will I do without him?" Sam hugged her tight.  
"You're dad loves you Sara. He'd be just as lost without you"  
"Yeah right," she said.  
"I'm serious. There've been times when you've made his day better just by being there. You make him happy everyday, Sara. He told me once that the happiest day of his life was the day he found out about you."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely," Sam said. "I was there when he got the call. He came into my office all kind of dazed.  
"Sam I've got a daughter," he said. "I've had a daughter for ten years and I never knew about her." I've never seen him so happy and so frightened. You're the best thing that ever happened to him kid. He's not leaving you without a fight."  
"Thanks Sam."  
"You should get some rest."  
"I'm not leaving," she said.  
"I know," he said. "Mrs. Bartlet had them prepare a room where you can lie down and get some sleep. I'm under orders to drag you kicking and screaming if I have to." Sara followed him to the room and laid down without protest. She did not sleep however. She couldn't. She kept thinking about what Sam had said. Maybe there were times when she'd helped her dad. She thought about that time they'd gone to LA and he'd gotten his heart broken by Joey Lucas. He'd found her with Al Kiefer. She'd met Al Kiefer for only a few minutes when the President and his staff had joined her and Zoey for lunch. The President had sat with them while CJ, Sam, Toby, and her dad met with Al. While Zoey argued with her dad, she had listened in on the conversation that senior staff was having about flag burning. Her impression was that Al Keifer was a pompous ass who didn't know what the hell he was talking about. She'd been even less impressed when the guy came over and told the President he was a wimp. Donna had informed her of the situation on the plane back...

Flashback

_"Hey," she said plopping down beside him.  
"Hi," he said. "Listen, I'm sorry we interrupted your lunch."  
"It's okay. It was the President's idea. You couldn't exactly physically restrain him. The Secret Service would have hurt you. I'm sorry things didn't work out with Joey Lucas." Josh sighed.  
"Al Kiefer," he said. "Of all the men in the world she picks Al Kiefer."  
"This isn't about Al Kiefer is it? Joey could have been with Fabio and you'd resent it."  
"I really liked her. I mean sure the first time I met her we fought the whole time, but she had fire. I don't know kid. Maybe I'm just not meant to be with someone special." Sara looked into her father's sad face and felt her heart twist. Somehow she had a feeling that ice cream wasn't gonna work the same way it had when Roger Taylor dumped her. She reached into her purse and pulled out her compact.  
"Look at this," she said giving him the mirror.  
"I need a haircut," he said.  
"Look again," she said. "I see a man who will do anything to help a friend. I see a wonderful father who will piss off two big name republican's to help his daughter through a crisis. I see a pair of big brown eyes, and a big brain, and a beautiful heart. What dummy would choose Al Keifer over this?" Josh looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.  
"What would I do without ya kid?"..._

End Flashback

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.  
"Sweetie wake up," Donna said. "Your dad's okay"  
"What?" Sara whispered scarcely daring to believe it.  
"He woke up a few minutes ago. He's asking for you." Sara jumped from the bed and followed Donna down the hall to her father's room. Slowly, she pushed the door open. The President and Leo were standing around the bed. They looked up as she entered and she saw her father. He was real pale and he looked sleepy. But he was alive. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes as she moved forward toward her father and buried her face in his chest. She felt his hand come to the back of her head and gently stroke her hair. "We'll leave you two alone," she heard the president say. "It's okay kiddo," she heard her dad say. "It's all over now"  
"I was so scared daddy," she whispered.  
"I know. Me too. I heard the shots and all I could think about was "Oh god, please let Sara be okay." She lifted her head and looked him in the eye.  
"You got shot. You nearly died. All you could think about was me"  
"Of course. I couldn't live without ya kid. It's you and me. We're a team"  
"I love you daddy," she said hugging him tight.  
"I love you too, Sara."

THE END


End file.
